Fate is a Cruel Cruel Women
by Shades of the Fallen
Summary: Rachel is a fighter. Always has been. But what if life takes a turn for the worst and she starts to falter? To give up? Who will stand at her side? Because the burden she now bears is one most would never think to carry. Faberry. Supernatural crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Supernatural**

* * *

Rachel Barbra Berry was pissed. Pissed at everything. School. Her parents. Especially Glee club. They treated her like trash. Constantly insulting her, doing anything to bring her down. And for what? To make them feel better about them selfs? To prove she was no better then them? It was bull shit and she was done. At the start of her Junior year she was quitting. She once said being apart of something special made you special. And she need to find that something. That one thing that would give her what she needed most. A family.

That was why she joined Glee club in the first place. To know what that word meant. Because in the fifteen years she has been alive that was a word she yearned to know the meaning of. She always told stories about how her fathers did this and they did that but it was all lies. Since she was eleven years old she had only seen her parents six times. Six! What kind of parents did that to a kid? Apparently hers. She looked at the note in her hand again.

_Hey baby girl. Sorry we couldn't be there. I know your dad and I promised we would visit but something came up last minute. We love you very much. We promise to visit soon._

_Love,_

_ Dad and Daddy_

Rachel clenched and unclenched her jaw. Loved her her ass. If they really loved her they would have visited her. Hell they wouldn't have left her behind in the first place. Rachel let out a growl, crumpled the paper and threw it across the room. She ran her hands slowly through her hair and stared at the ceiling as she held in tears. As she realized her hands had started shaking she knew she had to leave the house for awhile or she would most likely destroy everything in it. So she went up stairs, put on her running clothes and left.

Running was one of the few things that allowed her to escape. To get out of her head and leave the emotions and everything else behind. But for once it wasn't helping. In fact it was fueling the fire that was brewing inside her. All her emotions and...and the memories where just building this...this anger unlike anything she had ever felt before.

_The familiar sting was back with the same words as always. "Welcome back loser."_

_"RuPaul."_

_"Treasure Trail."_

_"God you annoying self centered little brat, do you ever shut up?"_

_"Mr. Shue why does Rachel always get the solos? I am just as good as her."_

_"Look Jew Babe it's nothing personal but uh we can't be friends anymore."_

_"Rach I am sorry but it's over. We can still be friends right?"_

And the memory, that for reasons she did not understand, hurt the most.

_"Oh my god! I am so sorry. Here let me help you," said Rachel as she bent down to help the girl. __"Its ok," the girl replied. Rachel handed her the last book and stood up. Suddenly Rachel drew in a sharp breath. The girl in front of her was breathtaking. The girl had stunning hazel eyes, sharp features, beautiful long blonde hair and a pair of the dorkiest glasses Rachel had ever seen. The girl blushed and looked down and Rachel realized she was being incredible awkward by just standing there gawking at the poor girl. 'Bad Rachel. Bad. Use your manners' she thought. Rachel smiled at the girl and held her hand out. "Hi my name is Rachel." The girl shook her hand. "My name is Quinn." Rachel smiled at Quinn again and asked to see her schedule. As the girl stood next to her, showing her the schedule, her mind wondered. 'My god she is beautiful' she thought. Quinn blushed suddenly and looked down. "Thank...thank you," she stuttered. Rachel eyes widened. 'Oh god. I said that out loud? Say something. Don't just let her stand all awkwardly like that!' she thought. Rachel smiled. "Well it seems we have homeroom together. Would you like me to walk you?" She asked. Quinn nodded shyly. That was the one and only time Rachel met the real Quinn. Because several periods later Rachel met Quinn Fabray, Head Cheerio._

Rachel shook her head trying to rid her self of her thoughts but to no avail. As Rachel rounded the corner of the block she was on she heard a scream that would change her life forever.

* * *

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I figured why not. I probably should have updated my other story but the chapter I am writing is a nightmare to write and I needed a break from it so I wrote this. Anyway should I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Rachel heard the scream she stopped. The only thing she could hear was her pounding heart and heavy breathing. And then she heard it. Something was pounding on the walls of the house next to her. Rachel took off in a sprint to the front door. As she ran through the doorway and into the house she froze.

On the ground was a beautiful blonde with a brunette standing above her with a sharp object that she couldnt make out. All she could tell was that the brunette had a weapon and she oviously intended to kill with it. So Rachel did the first thing that came to mind. She tackled the girl.

As soon as they hit the ground, the girl beneath her grabbed a shard of glass and swung it at Rachel. Rachel tried to lean back and avoid it but she wasn't fast enough. The shard sliced into her collerbone. As Rachel tried to recover she was suddenly thrown against the wall. But she didn't fall to the floor as she expected. She was being held against the wall by an invisible force. She struggled against the force but all it did was apply more pressure to her.

"Tsk tsk. That was a good try though it was futile. Now where were we...where...aw yes I was going to send back to hell where you belong," said the brunette. The women bent down and picked up her original weapon and approached the blonde once more. Just as she was going to strike a figure grabbed her from behind and stabbed her in the side. As soon as the body hit the ground, Rachel fell to the floor. Rachel tried to push her self up but couldn't find the strength. She was struggling to stay awake. Just as she was starting to fade someone picked her up. "Hey...Hey stay with me. God damn it do not close your eyes understand me? Sam open the back door...Ok help me put her in the car. Gently!" Rachel tried not to cry out when her back hit something hard. _Why was everything hurting?_ She wondered. As far as she knew she only had a chest wound. Suddenly the pain tripled in it's intensity. The last thing she heard before she faded into unconsciousness was, "Whats happening to her Ruby?" "I don't know Dean but I think..."_  
_

* * *

The first thing Rachel's foggy mind registered was that she hurt. And she hurt everywhere. Rachel tried to sit up but as soon as she moved the pain intensified. Rachel let out a pained hiss but kept moving. "Hey don't try to move," said a soft voice. Rachel stopped and slowly turned her head to the doorway of the room she was in. Leaning against the doorframe was the blonde that had been on the floor in the house. The women moved forward and sat in the chair next to Rachel's bed. "My name is Ruby. Whats your name?" She asked.

"Rachel," she replied. Ruby sighed. "Listen Rachel what you did was something incredible stupid. Or incredible brave depending on how you look at it. And because of what you did...you can never go back to life you had." Just as she was going to continue the door to the room opened and two boys entered. One was tall with longish hair and the other was shorter with short, styled hair. The shorter one had a grim look on his face. Like he was going to do something he really didn't want to but had to. The tall one wore a similar expression. "Ruby," the shorter one said. Ruby clenched her jaw and looked at Rachel. Several seconds later she stood and walked over to the two boys.

Ruby and the short one started arguing and it quickly got ugly. Suddenly Ruby snarled and shoved the boy backwards and then appeared beside Rachel again, breathing heavily with her teeth bared in the boys direction. "Let me make this clear Dean. If you so much as look at her in a way I don't like, I will not hesitate to kill you. Got it!?" She snarled. Dean looked at Ruby with barely controlled rage and then looked at Rachel. The look in his eye could only be described as pure disgust. Rachel frowned. She tried to think of something she had done wrong but she came up blank.

Dean gave them both one last look and then turned and left, slamming the door behind him. The taller boy sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked at Rachel then at Ruby. He sighed again and moved forward. "Hi I'm Sam," he said. "I'm Rachel," she replied. "Look I don't mean to be rude," she continued," but is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Ruby and Sam looked at eachother and then Sam spoke.

"You know the stories you hear about things going bump in the night? Well most of them are real. Vampires, werewolves, wendigos, and demons...all real. What you fought was a demon. And a powerful one at that." He stopped and looked at Ruby. "Look I don't know how to say this nicely so I am just going to come out and say it. Your not entirely human anymore," she said. Rachel looked back and forth between the two and then burst out laughing. Rachel stopped laughing when she realized they where serious. "Wait you guys are serious?" They just looked at her. "Ok if all this is real where is the proof?" She asked. Sam looked at Ruby and raised an eyebrow. Ruby sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them again her eyes where pitch black. Rachel knew she should have been afraid but she wasn't. She felt oddly protected by the sight of the eyes. And that scared her more than anything. "Ok I believe you but why tell me?" She asked. Ruby looked down for a moment. She looked back up at Rachel and said, "Because Rachel...you are now part demon."

* * *

**Did anyone see that coming? I know I didn't. As I was writing the story kind of took on a life of it's own and this is how it turned out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel was kinda crazy. She knew it. Everyone knew it. But as Rachel looked at the two people in front of her...she wasn't even on the chart compared to these two. "Half demon? Are you guys insane!? I am perfectly human thank you very much. Wait. This is a prank isn't it? Oh my god it is. Ok you can bring in the cameras now. You had a nice laugh at Rachel 'Manhands' Berry! Now seriously I am done..."

Before she could finish Ruby got up from her seat, walked to the back of the room, picked something up, and walked back up to Rachel. Ruby grabbed her hand and ran the object against her hand. Rachel hissed in pain. "You Bitch! What the hell..." the rest of her sentence died in her throat. In the place of what should have been a knife cut was a small scratch. Rachel felt tears in her eyes. _Just when I thought I couldn't be anymore of a_ _freak,_ she trailed of bitterly in her head. Rachel clenched her jaw and stopped the tears from falling. She refused to cry. At least in front of these people. She would cry when she was alone. "What am I suppose to do now? Could I be a harm to the people around me?" She asked.

Sam shrugged. "We don't know. This has never happened before," he said. "Wait," he continued," did you say Berry?" Rachel looked at him weirdly and nodded. "As in Hiram and LeRoy Berry?" Again she nodded. "Oh shit," Sam and Ruby whispered at the same time. Rachel frowned at them. "What?" She asked. They remained silent. "Ok let me make this clear. You just gave me major life changing news and now it turns out you now things about my parents. If you don't just SPIT it out already I will find a way out of this GOD DAMN bed and I will walk through that door and you will never see me again. Understand!?" She said.

Ruby nodded and then spoke. "Eighteen years ago in a town in the middle of no where almost an entire family was killed. The only known survivors where LeRoy and his husband Hiram. They told officials that it was just an accident. But in reality it was far from it. A group of incredible powerful demons had destroyed the family. And so the two men set out to find the ones that had done it. And one day they found one of them. And killed him. But after that they stopped looking for the others. No one knows why. And when other hunters come asking for their assistant, they always refuse to help. But still they are the best demon hunters out there. It's a big mystery in the Hunter world," she finished.

Rachel closed her eyes and clenched her hands into fists. Thats why they where never home. Is because they where hunting supernatural creatures. But it didn't explain why they never came back. Rachel sighed and opened her eyes. Ruby was grinning at her and Sam was smiling softly. Rachel frowned once more. "What?" She asked. They laughed and looked at each other. "Dean is not going to stand a chance against you. I can already tell you will have wrapped around your finger by the end of the week," said Sam. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "So you don't plan on leaving?" She asked. Ruby shook her head. "Your stuck with us for awhile. Nobody is better suited to help you then us. But we are going to have to take you some where in a couple of days. Your in school right?"

Rachel nodded. "Ya but we only have a week left before summer. Why?"

"Well its Monday so technically you only have four days left. Anyway as soon as school is over we are going to have to take you to a friends since we have business to attend to."

Rachel looked at them weirdly. "I really appreciate the help and stuff but how do I know you aren't some like freaks that are going to take me into the middle of no where and kill me?"

"Well I guess your just going to have to trust us," said Dean. The three original occupants of the room turned to look at him. "Im Dean by the way," he said.

"Rachel," she replied. Dean nodded and moved forward. Ruby tensed and sent him a warning look. Dean rolled his eyes and stood behind Sam. Ruby moved her chair so if need be she could defend Rachel. Ruby frowned. When had she starting caring about the girls well being? She honestly didn't know but she felt an almost overwhelming urge to protect the girl. Ruby shook her head. "Anyway we are going to need you to go to school tomorrow and act as if nothing changed. On Friday you can do whatever the hell you want to because it's not likely you will be coming back," Ruby said. Rachel nodded sadly. As much as she hated this place it was the only home she had ever known. "Ok so here is the plan..."

* * *

Rachel went back to school that week and tried to pretend nothing had changed but she couldn't. And she knew people noticed. Especially Glee club. But before she knew it Friday was there and she was getting ready. Just as she was going to get dressed she stopped. She allowed her self a small smile and then dressed in something nobody was expecting.

As Rachel walked through the halls and saw all the shocked faces she knew it had worked. By the time Glee came Rachel good mood had dissipated. In the last ten minutes of class Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel," said Mr. Shue.

"I have something I wish to preform."

"Ok the floor is your."

Rachel walked to the center of the room and waited for the music to start.

_So this is what it feels like to_ _Walk the wilderness _

_This is what it feels like to __Come undone_

_This is what it feels like to __Lose my confidence_

_Unsure or anything __Or anyone_

_So this is what it feels like to __Walk the desert sand_

_This is what it feels like to H__ear my name_

_To be scared to death __'Cause I'm all alone_

_But feel love and peace __Just the same_

_This may not be the road I would choose for me_

_But it still feels right somehow_

_'Cause I have never felt you as close to me __As I do right now_

_So this is what it feels like to be led_

_So this is what it feels like to _

_Just fall apart __To be totally unglued_

_To find out If I accept my brokenness_

_I get more of me I get all of you_

_This may not be the road I would choose for me_

_But it still feels right Somehow_

_And I have never felt You as close to me_

_As I do right now_

_So this is what it feels like to be led_

_So this is what it feels like To just walk away_

_From everything I thought kept me safe_

_And find it's better this way_

_Oh, it's better this way_

_This may not be the road I would choose for me_

_But it still feels right somehow_

As Rachel finished she looked at every member and then spoke. "Puck. You are a great man and you are capable of anything you set your mind to. But you are so stuck in the now that if don't stop worrying about your reputation you aren't just going to lose your future but also the people you care about."

"Santana. You hide behind this bitch facade to defend your self but all you are doing is pushing the people you care about away. And when you don't tell people how you feel about them...well there might be a day you won't be able to tell them and you will wish you could go back and change that."

"Brittany. You are such a unique person and people don't see that. I know it hurts your feelings when people call you stupid but what you don't see is that they are jealous. You have an innocence that a lot of people would give anything for. Don't let it go."

"Artie. I have nothing to say to you really other then that you are an inspiration. Even after everything you have never given up."

"Kurt, Mercedes. Don't let your goals or dreams blind you. And don't be so selfcentered because a lot of people don't like that and you are missing out on some of the best friends you can ever have."

"Mike, Sam. Don't be afraid to be your self."

"Tina. Don't be afraid to stand up for your self."

"Finn. You have the potential to be someone great but you are so self absorbed that everyone over looks your potential. Including your self."

"Quinn. You are such a beautiful person inside and out but you are so afraid of...of...something that you hide and...and push people away. You need to stop running from your self. Because I will tell you this right now running not only hurts you...but also the people around you."

Rachel took a deep breath and continued. "Out of everyone in this town I believe every single one of you has the potential to get out of here. And that is because you never give up. And because you have each other. Think about it. When things got bad who did you turn to? You all have an amazing bond and if you depend on each other well there is nothing you guys can't do. I hope you all really think about what I have said. But because I am.. well me I am sure this went right in one ear and out the other. I hope you all have a great summer," and with that Rachel turned, left the room and exited the school without looking back.

* * *

**So today was my birthday and I figured what better way to end it then with an update :D Anyway Review and let me know if there is a certain scene with a particular character you would like to see or just a character you would like me add. Or hell if you want me to I can even add a OC. So let me know and I will do my best to add them but I can not promise to do them all but I will do my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Rachel! It's ok. It's ok. It was just a dream. Breathe. Thats it."

Rachel hadn't realized she had been sobbing quietly until Dean spoke. Dean enveloped Rachel in a hug and Rachel held on to him as if her life depended on it. Rachel had been having nightmares the last couple days. But the odd thing was that every time she woke up she had no recollection of the dream. After several minutes Rachel's sobs ceased and she removed herself from Dean's arms. She moved forward and sat at the end of the bed and put her head in her hands. "Are you ok?" He asked. Rachel cleared her throat and nodded. "Ya...ya I am. I am just going to go outside and get a breath of fresh air," she said.

As Rachel stood up and moved towards the door Dean spoke. "Rachel wait. Listen if you ever want to talk you do know you can come to m...us right?" Rachel smiled softly. She knew Dean had been having nightmare issues as well. That was probably why it was him that had woke her up and not Ruby. Rachel grinned suddenly. If Ruby found out Dean had touched her...he'd be in for a beating. Dean frowned. When Rachel got that look on her face it usually meant she was going to do something that would get him in trouble.

Rachel's smile widened when she saw the frown on Dean's face. "I would hate to be you when Ruby wakes up," Rachel said as she walked out the door but not before missing the look of horror on Dean's face. As Rachel closed the door behind her the smile dissipated. What Rachel hadn't told anyone was that with each nightmare a burning sensation had been growing in it's intensity in between her shoulder blades.

* * *

_Several hours later_

As the group finally came to a stop after hours of traveling and got out of the car, arguing could be heard.

"No Dean you can not call me Smurfette."

"But whhhyyyy Rachel. It describes you almost to a tee."

Rachel stopped moving and slowly turned around, face blank. Then she smiled. "Ok you can call me Smurfette...Short Bus." And with that she turned and left a gaping Dean behind. As Rachel walked away Ruby walked beside her. "I am glad you and Dean have found common ground and don't just argue anymore," she said. Rachel frowned. "What common ground do we have?" She asked.

"You both are afraid of what the future holds and of what you will become. I don't think either of you would ever admit but you are a lot alike and that's why you guys butt heads so often." Ruby sighed. "We should wait for them," she said. As Dean approached Rachel thought about what Ruby said and how true it was. The two where alike in so many ways it was scary. Rachel train of thought stopped. The pain in between her shoulder blades was back. Rachel tensed and tried to see past the stars in her vision. She shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. The pain had never been this bad before and it was so sudden that she had no time to prepare her self. "Rach are you ok?" Someone asked as they put a hand on her back. Rachel leapt away from the hand and turned to face them. Ruby looked at Rachel with an expression mixed between confusion and a little bit of hurt. Rachel blinked several times as the pain dissipated. "Sorry Ruby you just startled me," she lied. Ruby frowned and nodded. "Well come on Dean and Sam are going to introduce you to the people that are going to look after you while we are gone," she said.

Rachel rubbed her hands nervously on her jeans as she nodded. As they walked into the building they where greeted by two women. Both where of medium height but one was a brunette and the other was blonde. The brunette approached her first. "Hey there sweetie I am Ellen and this is my daughter Jo," she said. Rachel smiled. She liked the lady. "Hi I'm Rachel nice to meet you," she replied.

"Likewise," Ellen replied.

"Ellen can I talk to you for a second," said Dean. As Ellen walked away Jo approached Rachel. "So I thought you guys where suppose to be here weeks ago. What happened?" Jo asked. Rachel focused on the the others for a moment before turning to Jo. "On the way here there was a couple jobs so we figured why not," she said.

"How do you know those three," Jo asked. Rachel looked at Jo and tried not to think about how much she reminded her of Quinn. "I saved Ruby and in return they saved me," she replied. Jo nodded and turned to watch the others. Rachel grinned when she realized Jo was staring at Dean. "So you got a thing for brunettes huh?" She asked. Jo started to walk away but before she got far she turned back to Rachel and said with a wink, "Only the short ones." Rachel watched her go with a stunned expression.


	5. Chapter 5

Several minutes after Jo talked to Rachel things got awkward. She was pretty sure Dean had explained her...condition to the mother and daughter and poor Ellen tried to be covert with her uneasiness but Jo on the other hand did nothing to hide her curiosity. The blonde poked and prodded at Rachel, trying to get a reaction out of her but since Rachel knew what Jo was trying to do Rachel just ignored her. Eventually Jo got tired of messing with Rachel and she left. As she walked away Rachel reached into her leather jacket and pulled out a picture of Glee club. Rachel traced her thumb over Quinn. She sighed sadly. Rachel only regret was not telling Quinn how she felt. "Who is she?" Jo asked as she set a beer down on the table in front of her. Rachel sighed. Just when she thought she had got rid of Jo she showed up again. Jo cracked open her beer and sat down next to Rachel with an eyebrow raised.

Rachel put the photo down, cracked the beer open and immediately took a long swig. She tried to think of a way to answer that question. Who was Quinn? The cruel heartless cheerleader that did anything to stay at the top or the sweet kinda awkward girl she met in the hall way? "I don't know," she replied.

Jo raised both eyebrows instead of one. "You don't know yet you have a picture of her. Are you some kind of freaky obsessive stalker? Because if you are I am totally going to have to rethink you being cute," she joked. Rachel chuckled. "I am not a freaky obsessive stalker you just asked a really complicated question," Rachel said. Jo whistled. "Wow you really over think stuff. I just wanted to know her name," she said.

Rachel ran a hand over her face. "Sorry I..." Jo smiled softly. "It's ok. I understand," she said.

After a few moments of awkward silence Rachel spoke. "Quinn. Her name is Quinn," Rachel whispered.

_Two Months Later_

"Here." Ellen looked up at Rachel and then down at the wad of cash and frowned. Ellen tried to speak but Rachel interrupted. "No just listen. I know that you don't trust me because of what I am. Do think I asked to become this? Do you think I wanted this? I hate my self for what I am. But do you want to know what hurts more? What hurts more is that a complete stranger won't give me a chance to prove that I am different. That I am NOT one of those things. You gave Ruby a chance but yet I don't get a chance? You know what? It doesn't matter. This is half of what I earned here. Tomorrow I am packing my bags and leaving because I refuse to be treated like this. Goodnight."

Rachel turned and almost ran right into Jo. Jo grinned and opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Rachel brushed past her and out the front door. Rachel went around the back to the small shack she had rebuilt. The deal (which Dean failed to mention to her) was if Rachel was to stay with the Harvelles she had to rebuild the the shack. And so she did and now that was her home. Rachel unlocked the front door and then immediately threw her self onto her bed. She had a shitty day. This particual group of three hunters where extra pervy and it got ugly. Lucky for her most of the hunters that came to the Road House like her and treated her with respect, so when Rachel told the hunters to back off and they still percisted most of the others threatened them. Everything ended up fine except for the fact she had a hard time reining in the demon side of her that wanted to go after them and rip their throats out.

Rachel rolled onto her back closed her eyes. It was getting harder for her to control the demon. It was constantly pounding, demanding to be let out. But what was really weird was since the demon had been more active the nightmares and the pain that followed had stopped. Rachel's train of thought was stopped when she heard arguing. One perk of being part demon was that all of her senses where advanced. She could have all of her senses be normal if she wanted them to be or they could be enhanced. Rachel increased her hearing slightly. She heard a door slam and then foot steps approaching her shed. Rachel reduced her hearing and waited. Several seconds later her front door opened and then a warm body draped its self over her side.

Jo wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and sighed. "I am sorry about my mom. Its just that..." she tailed off. Jo looked up at Rachel. Rachel kissed her and wrapped both arms around Jo. "I know its ok," she said.

"No its not. She has no right to treat you the way she does. I promise you she will be better about it just give her a second chance. Please," Jo said. Rachel nodded wordlessly and tightened her hold her hold on Jo.

_Three Months Later_

"Rachel! Get your ass up and out of that bed and come give me a hug."

Rachel made an undecipherable noise and put a spare pillow over her head. Ruby frowned. She did NOT like being ignored. "Ok so thats how its going to be," she whispered. Rachel sighed happily as she started to drift back to sleep. Suddenly the pillow was ripped from her head along with her blankets. Rachel groaned. "Rubbbbbyyyyyy just leave me alone for five more minutes pleeaaasseee," she whined.

"No get your ass up. Its noon anyways why arent up already?" Ruby asked. Rachel ignored her and rolled onto her back. Rachel blinked several times trying to get her eyes to adjust to the sun light. Suddenly she frowned. "Ruby how the hell did you get in here?" She asked.

Ruby smirked. "I dont know. You better hurry up Ellen made some food and if you dont hurry the others are going to inhale it and you wont get any," she said. Rachel just grunted and closed her eyes. As Ruby walked to the Road House, Rachel opened her eyes. "Ruby!" Rachel exclaimed. The loose board on the far side of the shed was missing. Rachel's response was a faint cackle. Several minutes later Rachel walked into the Road House and caught the end of a conversation.

"Ellen you can not let Rachel find out...If she does it wont be good," Dean said. Jo looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you serious right now? She has a right to know!" Jo exclaimed. Ruby nodded. "I agree. If we don't tell her, her reaction will be worse," she said.

Rachel walked around the corner with a heavy frown on her face. "Whats going on?" She asked. Jo took something out of Dean hands and gave it to Rachel. It was a newspaper. Rachel quickly scanned the front and then let out a snarl. She dropped the paper and began moving towards the door. "Rachel wait!" Sam said. Rachel spun around. "No don't you tell me to wait. Someone I know was murdered and I know its because of me. I am going back to Lima and there is absolutely nothing any of you can do about it," she said. Jo shrugged. "Ok but Mom and I are going too. Whether you like it or not we are all family now so your stuck with us," she said.

As Rachel looked at the people she had grown to love she knew that no matter what life threw at them everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Next chapter back to Lima :D**


End file.
